Druid Tampering
by lyo24boi
Summary: 'Hymn for the Cursed, Part 9' - Season 3 spoiler! Originally designed as a one-shot, in 'Druid Tampering' the future McCall Pack and company go on vacation to Mono Lake. While not everyone gets along with everyone, people are trying Stiles, the ever curious emissary, finds a new way to, in some way, bring them all together. SCISAAC. Multiple-pairings. Rated-M for graphic content.
1. Chapter 1

**| CHAPTER ONE |**

**Blou beaarde amaryllis**_ (_Afrikaans_), also known as __**blue veined amaryllis**__, is a species of bulbous perennial plant native only to a small grove of land in the Klein Swartberge mountain range just north of Vanwyksdorp, South Africa. Like many of its Amaryllis cousins, Blue Veined Amaryllis flowers in April but only on the day of the "Seed Moon." The small grove produces only a dozen pheromone-laden flowers arranged in a spiral. They begin red-pink in color, and become darker over time; however, their veins turn blue on full fruition and some of the pigment seeps into the leaves. According to Alan Deaton, the druid emissary to the Hale Pack, Blue Veined Amaryllis was conceived by indigenous South African sjamaane hundreds of years ago in order to help cure those inflicted by the kanima 'disease.' When Stiles Stilinksi, the druid emissary to the McCall Pack, asked his former mentor about the plant's usage, Deaton would not respond and only explained that its effects are too strong and should be avoided, especially in the presence of werewolves._

_Stiles didn't seem to heed that advice…_

They'd been planning this trip for almost two months now: the entire pack, Lydia, and the twins would go into the Mono Basin National Forest and stay on Mono Lake to _enjoy_ the Harvest Moon safely away from Beacon Hills. There were eleven of them going, almost 13 had there not been some problems when the invites were going around. But eleven was probably enough, maybe even more than enough given the past conflicts with the twins.

"Stiles, Lydia wants to know if she can borrow your phone again," Aiden said from the back of Stiles' refurbished jeep.

"Aiden, can you tell Lydia that if she wants to borrow my phone again, she can ask me herself," Stiles replied. As a rule for the trip, it _was decided_ that the only people that could have phones were the drivers and when they got to the time share they would leave all the phones in the car.

Aiden sighed to himself and turned to Lydia next to him in the right passenger seat. "Stiles said that you're gonna' have to ask him for the phone himself."

"Can you please tell Stiles," Lydia began, "that I would ask him myself if he would keep his mouth shut the next time I get off the phone with Allison and _not_ berate her when she isn't here to defend herself."

Stiles rolled his eyes and looked into the rear-view mirror. "I did _not_ berate her," Stiles said, breaking the childish game they'd been playing for an hour.

"Stiles, just give her the phone," Aiden begged in protest to ending this stupid game.

Stiles surrendered and lifted it back so Aiden could grab it. Instead, Lydia snatched it and began to dial Allison Argent's number. "Same as before: five minutes." Lydia glared at him and brought the phone to her ear.

"Allison," Lydia began, sounding pleased that she finally reached her friend … "I know I'm calling on Stiles' phone," she said, glaring up at him. "Like I said in my message, I'm not allowed to have my phone with me on this trip." … "Thank you, but I really think you should join us. I know it's last minute and all but I only found out a week ago." … "Yes, Aiden's with me." … "Allison, please, if I actually cared about what Scott thinks don't you think I would have only left one message?" … "I know I'm right now, please, hop in the car and start driving. We're only an hour out of Beacon Hills so you won't be too far behind." … "Bring him; it's not like they don't know." … "Well now's a better time than any to break the news to him don't you think? Not really a secret you can keep for long now is it?" … "Perfect. I'll see you then."

Lydia ended the call and handed it to Aiden who passed it to Stiles. "I thought Scott knew she was dating someone," Aiden said.

"Oh, he does. Though, Allison hasn't broken the news about her…family history and all. And they've been dating for almost a year now."

"Oh," Aiden only responded with.

"Aiden," Lydia began with a sarcastic and snarky tone, "could you please tell Stiles that I'd really appreciate it if he _didn't_ text while driving. That'd be great, seeming as I'd like to keep on living."

"Aiden," Stiles replied before Aiden could even open his mouth, "could you tell Lydia that Stiles doesn't care. Not to mention that since _someone_ invited Allison Argent that someone _else_ has to tell Scott."

"Will you both just grow the fuck up," Gage Rains said from her until-now-assumed slumbering state against the front-right car door. Neither Stiles nor Lydia responded and once again Aiden quietly sighed to himself.

| MONO |

They stopped for lunch reluctantly at Subway in Sonora, all eleven of them swarming the small location, sending the only two workers into a bit of a frenzy. No one seemed to be happy at the moment…well, no one except for Danny and Ethan. Tensions had yet to die down in Stiles' jeep, and those tensions carried over into Isaac's BMW 5 Series Gran Turismo (for obvious reasons). While Scott tried to take the not-so-delightful news as best as he could, Isaac seemed to take it rather bad as he immediately went on a tirade about Allison, about her "fucked-uped-ness" and how now that she was coming the trip was going to be ruined. This of course caused a minor fight to break out between the couple.

During the first rest stop, Isaac had to kick one of the Clare siblings out of his car as their fighting, which predated that morning, began to get even worse; ultimately, Allison Clare moved over into Danny's blue Toyota Yaris. And Cooper, well Cooper never really seemed to be happy or sad…just solemn. Solo riding Scott's old dirt-bike—which he'd bought from Scott, fixed it up, and customized—was certainly _not_ out of character.

As they all stood in the slothish line, none of them said a thing to each other…well, again, except for Ethan and Danny. Finally, after Scott and Isaac made it to the cashier, Scott pulled out his wallet when Isaac spoke again. "I got it," Isaac said tersely, quickly digging out his wallet.

"I got it," Scott replied having already dug out his debit card and handing it to the cashier.

"You always get it," Isaac replied, putting the wallet back into his pants.

Scott didn't reply at first, focused on the person-to-person transaction in front of him. When he picked up the tray and Isaac moved to take it from him, Scott just let him take it, putting his hands up defensively. They walked over to a new table, as the one that had been filling up with members of their party was now full, and Isaac sat down first. Scott picked up the two large-sized cups and looked at Isaac. "What do you want?"

"Whatever you're having," Isaac answered, not taking his eyes off of one of the napkins to look at Scott. Scott sighed to himself and walked over to the fountain machine. He filled both of the cups with ice and Mello Yellow and sat down across from Isaac and next to David Clare—who had his headphones in his ears.

"Look," Scott began softly, "I don't want to fight, okay?" Isaac didn't look up from the paper his sandwich laid upon. "Isaac, c'mon. I don't want her to ruin this for us. This is supposed to be fun. About getting away for a week. And Allison…she's just a minor blip in the trip. She won't ruin anything for _us_ if we don't let her. Okay?" Isaac paused before nodding, his eyes looking up into Scott's face. Scott covered Isaac's hand with his own and Isaac returned the gesture by rubbing his thumb along his alpha's. "If it makes you feel any better," Scott began, a smirk forming across his lips, "I've been thinking of a couple ways to get back at Lydia. For inviting her." Isaac smirked, too, and the rest of the lunch seemed to be what they needed to simmer down.

| MONO |

The three cars and the motorcycle finally pulled up to the larger cabin near Mono Lake around two in the afternoon. Everyone seemed to pile out at the same time, Allison Clare getting out of Stiles' jeep as she and Aiden and Lydia switched after lunch, the couple having been forced by Stiles to move to Danny's car. Isaac stretched and Scott walked up behind him, wrapping his arms tightly around the taller beta's abdomen, snaking his hand under Isaac's shirt, his hand rubbing over Isaac's happy trail. Isaac smiled and leaned his head back, taking in the mixing smells of the area with Scott's.

"So this is it, eh?" Ethan spoke first, the question directed at Stiles.

"Yep, this is it," Stiles replied. The cabin was his late mother's cousin's house, a member of the family Stiles still kept in contact with because of the man's closeness with Stiles' mother.

"How far is the lake from here?" Danny asked.

"A couple miles," Stiles answered. "Shall we?"

The group immediately began to unload the cars and bring stuff into the house. The inside smelled of salt, sage, and sweet pine and looked as though it hadn't been inhabited for a few months. Nonetheless, it was roomy. Clearly enough for eleven—now thirteen people staying there for a week. There were two floors: the main with the kitchen, living room, dining room, laundry area, and two bedrooms, and the upstairs with four bedrooms and a small communal space with a pullout couch where Cooper would be sleeping. Scott and Isaac, and Stiles and Gage took the ground-floor bedrooms while the rest shuffled upstairs. Cooper mumbled something like a curse against Lydia for inviting Allison…bumping him out of a bedroom and onto the pull out sofa since 'they're a couple.'

"This is going to be a long week," Isaac said, sighing as he collapsed back-first onto the bed.

Scott put his heavy backpack on the ground and crawled on top of Isaac. "A long week with me you mean," Scott said with a grin before planting a light kiss on Isaac's lips.

"Great…now it's gonna' be even longer," Isaac teased, pulling Scott down so the smaller alpha's full weight rested atop Isaac's body. Isaac kissed the side of Scott's head and just breathed, basking in the very present moment to take in all in.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Who is it?" Isaac groaned.

"Do you guys wanna' go down to the lake today?" Stiles asked from the other side of the _closed_ door.

"Do you?" Scott asked Isaac, his head resting against the side of his boyfriend's.

"Wouldn't hurt. Kinda' why we're here," Isaac replied.

"When do you wanna' go?" Scott called out after shifting up so he was arched over Isaac.

"Twenty minutes?" Stiles paused for only a brief second before adding, "Before Allison gets here."

"Definitely," Isaac replied. Scott grinned down at him before laying back down on top of the taller beta, planting another kiss but just above his ear.

| MONO |

Lydia, Aiden, and David decided to remain at the house while the others took off for the lake; Aiden and David had formed a friendship since Aiden and Ethan reemerged in Beacon Hills and seeming as he was fighting with his sister, and she was going to the lake, he figured it a good time as any to hang with Aiden. Fitting into Danny and Stiles' cars, the other eight members of the group were eager to get to the lake before Allison Argent and her _new_ boyfriend's arrival; not many of the McCall Pack enjoyed her company, nor did Ethan or Stiles.

"So you've never been here before?" Scott asked Isaac as they stepped ankle-deep into the lake.

"Nope," Isaac replied. "Dad never took us on many trips, even when my mom and Camden were alive."

Scott squeezed Isaac's hand. "Did he ever take you anywhere?"

"When I was a kid we went to Disney Land. And after mom died he took us to LA to see our grandfather…_her_ dad."

"Is he still around?" Scott asked, the couple having broken away from the group during their walk through the shallow shore.

Isaac shook his head. "He passed away a couple years after she did; they were pretty close and I think losing her was pretty hard on him." Scott unclasped their hands and wrapped that arm around Isaac's torso.

"Do you miss him?"

"I mean…yeah. We were never all _that_ close because of the distance. But I have a lot of fond memories of him. Whenever we did visit him. Or vice versa."

"Tell me about him."

So Isaac did as they continued to walk, not looking behind them to see that they'd gotten quite far away from where the group remained. After at least 15 minutes Isaac was finally interrupted by Stiles' voice. "Do you guys wanna' play some frisbee or is it 'alone' time?" Stiles was still all the way back with the group but his normal-voice reached the two werewolves' ears just fine—and Stiles knew that.

"It's up to you,_ sourwolf_," Scott teased, stealing Stiles' once-used nickname for Derek.

"We'll be right there," Isaac began, knowing Gage would convey what he was saying to Stiles, "after I'm done destroying Scott." And with that, Isaac lifted Scott up by his torso and knees and, before Scott could react, tossed him into the water. Scott emerged with a huge smile across his face and chased after Isaac, who was already sprinting out of the water and back towards the group.

"You're dead, blondie!" Scott called after his boyfriend.

| MONO |

The group only spent a couple hours at the lake, most of them, especially the drivers, pretty tired from the long drive. When Danny and Stiles pulled up to the house, they found a Sapphire Metallic Blue with a Red convertible top Porsche Boxter sitting next to Isaac's Imperial Blue BMW 5 Series Gran Turismo.

"She's not dating Jackson is she?" Stiles asked as the closed in on the front door, noting the Porsche.

Scott and Isaac only shrugged as they entered the house. Off to the left they found David passed out on one of the couches. Coming from the dining room further on the right they heard voices: Lydia and Allison Argent's. Stiles completely ignored them, walking straight by them and into his and Gage's room on the right. As everyone else stopped by to say 'hi,' Scott pulled Isaac aside briefly.

"You don't have to say anything, y'know," Scott said. "I'm over what happened earlier…obviously." Isaac smirked at him, thinking back to all the fun they'd just had at the lake. "I'll understand if you don't want to."

"I know," Isaac replied, kissing Scott's forehead. "That's why I love you. You're so damn understanding all the time."

"I try."

Isaac looked to his right at the front door. "I actually think I'm gonna' go back outside. Read my book under the gazebo." Scott nodded, understanding as he'd promised. Isaac winked at him and opened the door, heading outside. Scott took a breath, warming up for this moment before walking in view of the dining room. There he found Danny at the far end of the table, Ethan and Aiden sitting perpendicularly on either side, Lydia next to Aiden and an unfamiliar male next to Ethan…and Allison Argent next to him. Allison Clare excused herself to head back upstairs and Cooper had already done that very thing.

"Hey, Scott," Danny said, looking from his alpha to Allison Argent. Allison turned to look up at Scott. Their exchange of looks wasn't all too friendly: Scott moved his eyes back to Danny's face when her eyes met him and she looked back down at the table. "This is Luke," Danny said, rolling his eyes after having to take up the role of introducing _Allison's_ boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you, mate," Luke said in a very Kent (British) accent, standing and holding out his hand to shake Scott's. Not wanting to be rude, Scott took it. "Allison's mentioned you a couple times: Scott…McCall right?" Scott nodded.

Scott looked away from the jockish blonde and turned back to Danny. "If you guys need anything, I'll be in my room." Danny nodded, watching Scott as he walked towards the back of the house and into his room. He laid on the bed and took a deep breath. As his mind began to calm, the sound of a shower starting in the bedroom next to his entered his ears and then some hushed moans.

Before he could say anything he heard Danny's voice again. "You can at least act like civilized people," he said, knowing Gage could hear him. The side of the shower, which was right up against the dining room, thumped, signaling her response of not caring. Scott rolled over and tried to catch a short nap and shortly he won.

* * *

**Author's Note**: OC Visualizers:

_Allison Clare_: Sophia Myles

_Cooper Standen_: Alexander Ludwig

_David Clare_: Max Irons

_Gage Rains_: Spencer Locke (w/ strawberry blond hair)

_Luke Thomas_: Freddie Stroma


	2. Chapter 2

**| CHAPTER TWO |**

Scott awoke and checked his phone: he'd only been asleep for half an hour. He slowly rose to his feet and rubbed his eyes, trying to shake the sleepiness from him as quickly as possible. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to listen to see what was going on throughout the house. The conversation in the dining room had quieted; he only heard Lydia's voice. Not a peep came from the upstairs and the only other noise came from Stiles and Gage's bathroom—they were still fucking.

Scott smirked and walked out of the room. He passed by the dining room to see only Lydia, Allison Argent, and Luke sitting there; Aiden, Ethan, and Danny must have excused themselves. Scott continued walking, not once turning his head to show he was interested in the room's presence and soon found himself outside. Looking to his left, his eyes landed on the gazebo guised by some pine trees. Scott made for where Isaac _should_ be sitting and reading when he heard Danny's voice. As he neared he found Danny and Isaac just sitting and talking, leisurely and fondly. Scott almost turned to head back into the house, not wanting to disturb their friendly conversation when Danny noticed Scott and smiled, beckoning to come over.

"Hey bed-head," Isaac teased and Scott let him fix his hair for him.

"Where're the twins?" Scott asked.

"Out back I think," Danny answered. "I think they're throwing Aiden's football around. With David."

Scott lightly nodded in acknowledgment. "How was your nap?" Isaac asked him.

"Not too bad," Scott replied. "Well needed."

"Stiles and Gage wake you up?" Danny asked.

Scott shook his head. "No," he began, "but they were first and last thing I heard." Danny grinned and Isaac leaned his head on Scott's shoulder.

"At least they've made up," Isaac said.

"Any idea what's up between the Allison and David?" Scott asked Danny; the beta only shrugged.

"Allison never said anything when she was in my car," Danny furthered his lack-of-knowledge.

"David either," Isaac added as the younger Clare sibling had been in Isaac's car for the duration of the trip.

"I'll ask him later," Scott said.

…

"Je…Jesus Stiles…" Gage panted against her boyfriend's wet chest. The water in the shower, by now, had gone cold; it had been cold for at least five minutes but that hadn't stopped them from getting to her 22nd major orgasm—Stiles' second.

"Y-Yeah…that was…wooh…" Stiles muttered into her strawberry blond hair.

Gage reached behind him, where his back was against the wall, and turned the water off. "What…what did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"One minute…we were…talking…and the next…this…"

"You mean you weren't just…turned on like I was?" Stiles offered, even knowing that his façade of ignorance would be futile to his girlfriend's shrewdness.

"Stiles," she continued, pulling herself up, "what did you do?" She tapped at his chest where his skin and all covered his heart. "I smelled something in the room. Something odd…that wasn't there before when we first got here."

"Let's get dry," Stiles said, "and then I'll tell you. Promise." She nodded opened the shower door to get out first. Stiles followed her and she handed him a towel before both of them began to dry themselves off rather hastily. Gage walked into their bedroom and sat on the bed, still naked in front of her boyfriend who wrapped his towel around his waist. "Has Scott ever mentioned something called 'blue veined amaryllis?'" Stiles finally began in a very lower whisper.

"No," Gage replied, patting the comforter space next to her to signal for Stiles to sit next to her.

Stiles took it and exhaled. "Like wolfsbane, it has an effect on both humans and the supernatural," he continued hushedly, looking directly into her sapphire eyes as he did so. "I discovered it in Deaton's things a couple months ago but he wouldn't tell me what it did. Only that it's an old and rare plant used against the kanima. He did, however, warn me not to go looking for it."

"But obviously you didn't listen to him," she said, looking at him knowingly. Stiles smirked and shook his head.

"Obviously." Gage sighed but Stiles continued. "So I did some digging and looking around. After going through a long chain of people I found a guy who sent me some. Three petals. Said it should be enough for my 'kanima problem' that I made up. What? Don't look at me like that. I know we're not having any problems with one _right now_, but since Jackson happened it couldn't hurt to keep some handy." After Gage wouldn't drop her look Stiles added, "I love you…" and smiled. Gage only shook her head but smirked. "Anyways, so I was curious and tested it."

"So you thought you'd get an easy lay outta' me?" she said without disdain, though her eyebrow was raised.

"Actually," Stiles began and then he wished he'd just nodded or lied, "I didn't know what it did…yet."

"You mean—"

"You were my guinea pig." Stiles flinched preemptively and guessed right as she punched him square in the arm. "I only blew a tiny bit in your face. Like, the grounded up tip of one petal. This big." Stiles held his hand up with his thumb and forefinger closed in on each other to show only a fifth or so of an inch.

"You're lucky, Stiles," she said. "If I didn't love you, you'd probably be dead. But if you ever use me as a guinea pig again…"

"I get it," Stiles quickly piped in, trying to look innocent. Stiles glanced over at the entrance-door to their bedroom and then back at Gage. "So can we use it again? Maybe together?"

Gage rolled her eyes but a second smirk couldn't help but tug at her lips—even wider this time. "Maybe tonight, babe." She leaned over and kissed his cheek before getting up to put some clothes on.

| MONO |

The rest of the evening and the next day passed rather peacefully. Scott and Isaac continued to share more and more 'alone time' moments. They spent more time with Stiles and Gage or Danny and Ethan. David and Aiden seemed to be spending more and more time together, evolving from throwing the football around to practicing their much neglected lacrosse skills. Lydia and Allison's friendship seemed to pick up where it left off once Lydia left for Harvard and she quickly took to liking Luke and his symbiosis with Allison. And, of course, the fucking throughout the house seemed have few breaks; when one couple ended another seemed to pick up where they left off.

But with all good things: they don't always last. During the group's stay at the lake they had decided to take turns cooking each night. Saturday, the day they arrived, was a chill night and no one cooked—a fend-for-yourself kinda' thing. Sunday, Gage and Stiles cooked together and it turned out rather well. Tonight, Monday, was Isaac's turn to cook—he had banned Scott from the kitchen as Scott a) was too clumsy around Isaac in the kitchen and b) Scott had absolutely no talent whatsoever in the kitchen, even when given simple directions. So Scott just sat at the end of the table in the dining room nearest the kitchen, waiting for when Isaac called on him to get something out of one of the cabinets or the refrigerator which he did every so often.

"Scott," Isaac called on him for the third time, "can you grab the Sherry and a new thing of olive oil?"

"Sure," Scott answered without missing a beat and stood up, laying his hand of cards on the table behind his already lain cards for his game of Rummy against Cooper and Allison Clare—another relationship that had been slowly blossoming for the last few weeks. Scott walked into the kitchen and retrieved the two liquid-filled bottles for his boyfriend, placed them on the counter next to the stove where Isaac stood, pecked his cheek, and asked, "Anything else?"

"Nope," Isaac replied, not taking his gaze off of the chicken in the pan before him. "Thanks, though."

"Anytime," Scott replied, lightly slapping Isaac's ass as he returned to his seat. "Smells good by the way," he called into the kitchen.

"Your turn, Scott," Cooper said and Scott took mental notes of the new cards that had been placed and the missing 'ten of clubs' that had been there before Isaac's request. Scott quickly made a strategic play and several more cycles passed through before Isaac called on him again.

"Scott," Isaac began again, "when you get the chance go ahead and let everyone know it's ready."

"Will do," Scott said, waiting for Cooper to finish his turn so Scott could play his and then get up.

"Do you want me to set the table?" Allison asked, folding her hand onto the table.

"That'd be a big help," Isaac answered, having also barred Scott from doing that as well as his table-setting skills 'sucked' according to Isaac. The blonde stood up, Scott shielding his cards as she walked into the kitchen.

"Rummy!" Scott called out as Cooper missed the 'two—' and 'three of hearts' buried in the draw-pile that paired with his 'four of hearts.'

"Damn," Cooper swore, taking a quick mental count of the dozen cards in front of Scott. Scott grinned away as he finished his play, ending the play by going out. He asked Cooper to add his up—they were playing to 500 points—as he walked off to find the rest of the members of their party. Once again he found Aiden and David playing outside. Under the gazebo he found Lydia and Allison Argent chatting, Luke sitting quietly bored next to Allison. In the hot tub in the back he found Stiles and Gage serenely cozied up to each other. And when Scott went upstairs, which came to no surprise—he'd known about it since during the Rummy game—he found moans, swears, and the calling of each other's names coming from Danny and Ethan's room.

Scott lightly rapped on the door twice before speaking. "Come and come down," Scott said, smirking. "Dinner's ready." Scott heard the thrusting speed quicken and walked back downstairs.

"'Come and come down?'" Isaac reiterated but a little slower.

"I thought it was pretty good," Scott defended with a grin, noting that the table had been set and all but the boiled potatoes were finished. Isaac rolled his eyes, patted Scott's head, and returned to the stove.

| MONO |

Dinner passed by rather segregatedly, much like the night before had (as well as the entire trip). Lydia and Allison Argent seemed to live in their own bubble of conversation while Scott's pack and the twins seemed to in their own world; Luke, unfortunately, seemed to be caught in limbo most of the time as Lydia and Allison were constantly doing 'girl talk.'

"Our turn to do the dishes," Aiden said, nudging Lydia who scoffed at him. "Yes, Lydia, even _you_ have to do dishes." She sighed and followed her lover into the kitchen which was already bustling with Ethan and Danny.

Scott and Isaac stood to and made for the front door to take a walk when they both heard Allison Argent's voice. "I'll be right back," she said to Luke, who was still seated at the table next to David. "Scott?" she said as she walked up to the alpha and his sentinel. "Can we talk?"

Scott froze for a second, looking from Allison, to Isaac, and back to Allison. "Umm, Isaac and I were about to go for a walk. Can we talk when we get back."

"It's alright, Scott," Isaac offered. "I'm still a little full. We can walk when you're done." Scott looked at Isaac with bulged eyes and Isaac only kissed his cheek before walking back towards their bedroom. "I promise I won't listen in," Isaac whispered so only Scott—the wolves—could hear.

"Can we go somewhere more…private?" she asked, pulling into herself, her eyes a little glossy.

"The gazebo?" Scott offered. She nodded and they walked out, Scott looking back at Cooper, who had been leaning up against the frame separating the kitchen from the living room, ready to come to his alpha's aid at an instance's notice. Scott nodded, Cooper returning, and followed Allison out.

They walked silently across the lawn until they found themselves taking seats on opposite sides of the gazebo, lit only by the low-emitter purple-tinted lights on the underside of the outer ceiling. "So?" Scott began unaccusingly, more curious. When Allison didn't answer, nor look up at him, Scott tried to extend the olive branch further. "Luke seems nice." She quickly glanced up at him and smiled before looking back down at the wooden floor. Scott continued to look at her face, waiting for her to say something. When she didn't, he refocused his gaze to somewhere off to the left, trying his best to be patient and hoping this wasn't a bust.

"So…" she began slowly, "Lydia and I…we've been talking. About what happened between us." Scott only sat back and listened. "We were both young and…we both said some things that we regret."

"You're talking about the fight in high school?" Scott asked factually. She nodded. "Allison, if this is an apology or something, it's okay. I'm not walking around holding a grudge; I never have. It's just awkward."

"I guess that's the difference between you and me," she said with a little laugh. "I guess what we said to each other…it's always kinda' bothered me. I mean, we were stupid then. Fighting about something you obviously have no control over…'the heart wants what the heart wants' right?" Scott nodded, happy they were making some headway for the sake of their lost friendship, not just because he was pining to spend time with Isaac. "I just…that day has always haunted me. We said some things to each other…things we probably never thought could come out of our mouths…and I'm sure we both wish we could take 'em back and rewrite that day over." Scott's smile turned to a remorseful one and he unintentionally half-shrugged. Allison caught that motion. "You don't?"

Scott didn't answer immediately. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again, rethinking what he wanted to say. "I…I hate how that day played out. I wish we'd never gotten into that fight."

"But…?"

"I just…I've never regretted what I said that day." Scott watched her mood shift quickly and he immediately tried to ease what he was saying. "It's not that I don't think I was harsh. I was. We both were…just like you said. But I just know…when I said what I did I remember feeling a huge weight off my shoulders. I _needed_ to say those things." Even as honest and raw and vulnerable as Scott was trying to be, Allison just wasn't having it.

"Look, Scott, I was just trying to apologize, hoping that we both would and we could get past this. Move on like adults. But you obviously don't feel the same—"

"Allison, I never said that," Scott exclaimed, his temper poking his normal demeanor in the face.

"But you're obviously not sorry so what am I supposed to think?"

"You're supposed to understand that coming out for me wasn't easy. You're supposed to understand that I kept Isaac and I a secret for _you_. And you obviously take back the things you said back then because you recognize I wasn't trying to hurt you. But you also have to understand that you attacked me that day. On the day my father left again, no less—"

"I didn't know that then!"

"—But you attacked me for never loving you. For leaving you when we were still broken up. Broken up by your choice, mind you. And so when I challenged you, and told you some things you didn't wanna' hear, you brought Isaac and our sexuality into it. Yeah, I was harsh. But you were being a bitch and you needed to hear that. I'm sorry if you didn't like that, Allison, but when were together, all I ever did was for you. And not that I'm not happy with how things turned out in the long run, but you threw that away when you blamed me for everything that happened to you and everything that your family did to me. So forgive me if I'm not _sorry_ about what I said back then, but being a bitch and a borderline homophobe doesn't exactly warrant playing nice." Scott finally inhaled and realized he was on his feet, glaring down at her. Allison wasn't in tears, but she looked like they could break free any moment. But Scott could also sense that there was plenty of anger there as well, backed up behind those eyes in that head of hers. He unclenched his unintentionally clenched fists and folded his arms on his chest before turning his head to glare away from her own glare at him.

After a few moments of silence Allison just stood up and walked back towards the house. Scott just shook his head and listened closely, listening for those sobs that _always_ accompanied her tears. But they never came and Scott was glad, glad that maybe now, even though they were rough again, she would start to understand things from his point of view. Scott waited another minute before turning to go back into the house himself. Before he could even step off of the gazebo, though, Danny walked out and started for Scott; they met half way.

"You okay?" Danny asked, seeing that familiar glare in his alpha's face. Scott nodded. Danny placed a hand on Scott's bicep and his bottom lip bunched before saying, "I know I shouldn't say this but…I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. Back in high school. I didn't know you did…until now. I just…"

"It's alright, Danny," Scott reassured.

"I…" Danny stopped himself and completely changed what he wanted to say. "I'm sure Isaac's waiting for you." Scott nodded again and the pair walked back into the house. When Scott walked in, he saw no sign of Allison or Lydia and assumed they'd gone upstairs to one of their bedrooms to talk about what just happened.

Scott walked towards the back and paused before turning around. "I'm sorry guys for the noises you're about to hear," he announced and then walked into his and Isaac's bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

**Author's Note**: The fight between Scott and Allison was obviously calling back to some not-so-nice things she said about Scott and Isaac's relationship/sexuality and that was actually based a little on my own real life. I'm not venting about it or anything but I thought that personal experience seemed a little fitting for what's causing the tension between the former couple. And, no, this is not Allison-hating (even though she's one of my least favorite Teen Wolf characters).


	3. Chapter 3

**| CHAPTER THREE |**

Isaac looked up when he felt his bedroom door close and saw a clearly disheveled Scott looking down at him from the other side of the room. Isaac sat up from his flat position on the bed and removed his large set of headphones. "Scott?" he only said, worried about the face dawned on his boyfriend. Scott didn't reply though, and Isaac began to slowly get up, throwing his iPod and headphones on top of the laundry in the basket by the bathroom door. "Scott…what happened?"

With still no answer, Isaac stopped several feet in front of him. Scott, whose gaze had remained laser-like on Isaac's spot on the bed, looked up at Isaac. "If I told you to get on the bed, would you do it?"

Isaac's eyebrow lifted a little before he suddenly began to piece together the situation. Very in-tune to Scott (and Scott was to Isaac as well), Isaac smirked and leaned forward. "You don't even have to tell me a second time." Isaac turned his back to Scott and lifted his shirt over his head, dropping it to the carpet before reaching down to his shorts' buttons. Teasingly slow, Isaac made a show for Scott, slowly stripping down out of everything, even his boxer-trunks and socks; Scott only watched hungrily behind him. Isaac clambered onto the bed and propped himself up on all-fours, looking back only when he was comfortably in position. He smirked back at Scott and that triggered it all.

Scott was upon him, his jeaned hips grinding into Isaac's bare ass as he devoured Isaac's shoulder and neck. He wrapped his hands around Isaac's muscled chest and began to slide them over the sweat-slickening skin as Isaac only took in everything about the moment. This was about Scott right now. Not selfishly, but needily. And Isaac was okay with that, as this hadn't been the first time Scott just needed, and Isaac _certainly_ had done a lot of needing over the duration of their relationship.

"You're mine," Scott panted into Isaac's ear as he began to latch his lips and still-human teeth on the blonde's ear. Isaac shuddered as Scott assaulted one of his spots, turning his head to give Scott more easy access to that appendage.

"C'mon, Scott…too many clothes…" Isaac barely said through his gasps and breathlessness. Isaac could feel Scott's hardness through his jeans and even despite the roughness of the denim he continued to push back against it. "You need it…I want it…c'mon…"

Scott nipped a little harder, causing Isaac to shudder that much more, before straightening up and discarding his shirt. Scott hopped off the bed and, while he began to unbutton and unzip his jeans, leaned forward to prepare Isaac with his tongue. Isaac's back arched upon contact and a deep guttural moan slipped past his upward-curving lips. Hearing Scott's buckle hit the floor and feeling Scott's hands come up to grab at his hips and ass, Isaac pushed back on that tongue as Scott continued to devour another part of his body.

Scott finally clambered back on top of Isaac so his chest was flush with the beta's back. "I'm gonna' fuck you so hard," Scott teased into Isaac's ear before straightening back up and pushing in, his dick somehow slick enough.

"Ughhh fuuck," Isaac moaned rather loudly as Scott pushed further in. Scott pulled back before pushing in again, all the way in. Isaac's moan was incoherent and Scott leaned over him, his toned chest now slickly gliding against Isaac's sweat-laden back. The alpha returned to Isaac's ear, his extending fangs grazing and trapping Isaac's other ear between their pointed ends. Isaac jerked and pushed back on Scott's heavy thrust, the brunette relentlessly pounding into the blonde beneath him.

Isaac uncontrollably squelched around Scott, the sex too hot, too rough, too fiction-intense that he was going to burst as soon as Scott hit that spot, no hands required. But Scott, knowing his boyfriend too well, even through his feral state, gripped Isaac with his full clawed-hand and tugged just as he hit those knot of nerves deep within him. "Fuuuck! Scott…aghhh!" Isaac's moans turned into a half whimper half howl as he came hard, the cum almost making a popping noise as it erupted from him, Scott jerking him delightfully through the entire orgasm as he continued to thrust into Isaac's prostate.

But Scott wasn't done with Isaac. He continued to hump-thrust into the beta for another five minutes, not once losing his speed or force. Isaac's head was drooped in a total-relaxed state, taking in the continued pleasure Scott was giving him—it was so grand that the pleasure threatened to make him hard again. But Scott didn't give him the chance as he was soon clamping his fangs into Isaac's shoulder, his moan somewhat stifled as it reverberated into Isaac's skin. Scott was coming, equally as hard as Isaac had, but deep within his boyfriend. He was coming like he was in heat, totally sex driven that Isaac was the only one to bring him out of it.

And when Scott's flow finally stopped, his fangs retracted first before he released Isaac's skin between his teeth. He turned his head so his cheek was flush with Isaac's back and he smiled, his sweat-soaked hair cool against the blonde's back. "I'm…I'm sorry…for being…for being so rough," Scott finally said.

Isaac snorted, finally lifting his head from its drooped position. He turned enough to look back at the top of Scott's head and smirked. "Scott…that was…wow…"

"Yeah?"

"Top three…definitely."

"You're ranking them?" Scott asked, smirking, too, as he lifted his head to meet Isaac's eyes.

Isaac slowly eased himself down so he was flush with the comforter beneath them. "Only the good ones," he said.

"So all of them," Scott said, kissing Isaac's bloody shoulder. Isaac let out another snort and closed his eyes, his cheek resting on his hands beneath.

"I hate to kill the mood," Isaac began, noting Scott's still-erect penis deep inside him, "but what exactly made you do that. Or rather, what did _she_ say?"

Isaac felt Scott smirk against his back before Scott answered plainly, "She's just jealous she can't get in on this." Isaac actually laughed out loud at that and shrugged to signal Scott to roll off him. The brunette took the notion and rolled off to his right so his bare chest now faced the ceiling.

Isaac propped his head and shoulders up with his arms and shifted so his left cheek was flushed against Scott's chest. "Really…what happened?" he said, closing his eyes and breathing deep so he could take in the lust-filled aroma of the room.

"She's just…I dunno'…it's like she thinks we were both at fault and we should both just drop it."

"Aaaand…?"

"I told her—in the nicest way possible—that I thought what happened, sucked, but that I don't regret what I said. So she snapped. And then I snapped back. And that was it."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"I think it's funny that your ex makes you want to fuck me even more. And like _that_."

Scott laughed and draped his arm over Isaac's back. "I love you," Scott could only muster and he leaned up just enough to kiss Isaac's head through his sweaty curls.

"Look, you're not going in," they both heard from just outside their door. Cooper.

"They're done now," came Luke's voice, "so I wanna' talk to him."

"Not happening," Cooper answered and they could both vividly imagine Cooper standing there like some bouncer.

"Look, I get this is some American gang kind of thing, but I thought this was also the land of free speech."

"Don't throw some political shit—"

"It's alright Cooper," Scott called out. "Just gimme' a second."

"I'm gonna' take a shower," Isaac said, kissing Scott's lips before hopping to his feet and scampering off into the bathroom. Scott, too, got to his feet and grabbed a towel from the cracked bathroom to dry off a little—both from the sweat _and_ the blood. He threw a black beater on and some gym shorts before opening the bedroom door and walking out, cracking it behind him. There he saw Cooper exactly how he imagined, his arms crossed, his biceps bulging, and standing right in front of a pissed Luke Thomas.

"It's alright, Cooper," Scott said and the blonde walked passed Luke, hitting his shoulder into Luke's as he did so, leaving only to where the dining room and kitchen divided against the living room. "You've got my attention."

"What'd you say to Alli?" Luke asked accusingly. "She's up there crying and seething. Thank, God, Lydia is there. I've never seen her like this."

"Luke," Scott began, "I get it. You're looking out for her. But our problems are _our_ problems. If she wants to tell you, she can. But it's not my place and it's not something I'm gonna' share with you. I don't even know you."

"Whatever it is, then, you should go fix it. Now."

Scott exhaled heatedly through his nose. "Not gonna' happen."

"Everyone around here might think of you as some leader—"

"You don't know anything about _anyone_ around here," Scott said, stepping forward, their height only separated by an inch. "These are my friends. They've got _my_ back. And you have no idea what you're getting into or who you're talking to." Scott walked passed Luke, his skin only brushing Luke's t-shirt. But the Brit only turned and grabbed Scott by the shoulder, pulling at it to make Scott face him again.

"We're not done," Luke threatened and when Scott grabbed Luke's wrist that was connected to the hand on Scott's shoulder, Luke threw a punch. And it collided right with Scott's cheek. And Scott stumbled back into the cabinet. Cooper took one step forward to intervene but Scott had already inadvertently ended the fight before it began. His eyes began to burn red and his fangs slowly grew out. Luke's face immediately dawned both that of fear and shock. He backed away as Scott sauntered forward, his claws now drawing forth.

When Luke collided with the doorframe to Stiles and Gage's room, and found nowhere left to go, Scott lifted a clawed forefinger to his jawline and dragged it lightly against the skin down to his chin and neck. "I think we are," Scott replied, his nostrils flaring once for emphasis. He lowered his arm and stepped aside, giving Luke just the chance to run—and he took it. The blonde stomped up the stairs, probably looking for his keys to fuck off as fast as possible. "Cooper, can you make sure he doesn't leave and do something stupid?"

"Sure," Cooper agreed, but stopped for a moment. "Do you think it was wise to do that?"

"No…not at all. But I could feel my eyes change before I could even stop them. So I figured 'why not?'" Cooper smirked and proceeded outside. Scott listened and heard the Porsche creak a little and Scott imagined the tallest beta had probably just sat on the car.

"We have to get outta' here," he heard Luke's voice from upstairs. Scott sighed and walked back into his bedroom to find Isaac lying on top of the sheets, naked.

"What's his problem?" Isaac asked, watching Scott close the door and begin to strip.

"I did something…" Scott said, now fully naked himself.

"Oh?"

Scott motioned toward the bathroom and Isaac followed him in there. Scott turned on the shower and hopped in, telling Isaac about the one-sided brawl as he soaped up.

| MONO |

Scott awoke the next morning to find himself alone in the bed, something that was very unusual. He looked over at the bathroom and saw it dark and quiet. He looked at the basket Isaac normally laid his night clothes on and saw them there. He took a quick sniff and smelled no coffee. Scott sat up and clambered out of bed, dressing with only a little haste. He opened the door to find the house very quiet. No one was sitting at the dining room table, no one was in the kitchen. He checked his watch and it was only 9:30 in the morning. "Anybody home?" Scott called out. He walked into the living room and, again, found it empty. He stopped and listened, first for any movement in the house, and then deeper for heartbeats. He found one, but outside.

Sitting on the rocking bench he found the most familiar of the heartbeats: there sat Isaac, reading his book. "I'm surprised you're up," Scott said, taking a seat on the bench next to the curly blonde. "Especially after last night," he continued, leaning in and kissing Isaac's temple.

"Good morning," Isaac said brightly, turning and stealing a kiss from Scott's lips. Scott put an arm around Isaac's shoulders and leaned his head on his shoulder, looking out across the lawn; there he only saw a motionless football.

"Where is everybody?"

"Lydia, Allison, and Luke took a walk. Everyone else is at the lake."

"So it's just us, then?" Scott said seductively.

"My ass is still sore, Scott," Isaac said, not once having taken his eyes of the pages but for that one kiss.

"Then you can make my ass sore," Scott teased, nuzzling his nose into Isaac's shoulder. The blonde rolled his eyes and continued reading, not justifying that with a response.

But when Scott's hand teased over to Isaac's denim-clad crotch, Isaac finally spoke. "You have five seconds to get naked." Scott darted off of the bench and made his way inside at top speed. Isaac sighed, taking his time, placing his book down on the small plastic table and making his way inside. He found Scott's shirt outside their bedroom and, when he looked up, he found Scott sitting on his heels, grinning and sporting a proud erection.

Isaac closed the door behind him and stripped himself of his jeans and boxer-trunks. "Suck," he ordered, pointing down to his cock as he walked to the edge of the bed.

| MONO |

"How did I end up on the bottom again?" Isaac said, his breathing only somewhat heavy. He was staring straight up at the ceiling, sweat covering his entire body and dampening his hair, cum covering his torso.

Scott, who was lying on his back right next to Isaac, turned his head and spoke. "Technically it started when you rolled over offered your ass to me." Isaac huffed. "But hey, at least you started out on top…kind of."

"You're not helping."

"I love you." Isaac only got up and slowly, almost like an old man, walked into the bathroom; Scott quickly followed. "I'll make it up to you…fuck me in here."

"Scott, as tempting as that is, I can barely stand." Isaac kissed Scott lips and they hopped into the shower once the water warmed. Supporting his boyfriend, Scott washed him down, all the while making out with him.

The shower did take longer than usual, but it remained clean unlike usual. They walked back into their bedroom, making out a little while longer, each other's hands grabbing at each other's asses before they heard the front door open. Had they not heard Luke's voice (or Allison's), they wouldn't have broken apart; unfortunately they did. They redressed themselves, Scott picking up his shirt Isaac had kicked into the room, before walking out. They walked silently passed the three, who were each standing in the kitchen, and outside. "I'd say let's go for that walk we missed out on," Isaac began, "but y'know…"

"I do," Scott said and planted a kiss on Isaac's cheek. "How 'bout a ride instead? I'll drive."

"Sounds like a plan."


	4. Chapter 4

**| CHAPTER FOUR |**

Scott drove them to the west side of the lake, into the closest small town: Lee Vining. There they had lunch at Nicely's and walked around a bit afterwards, Isaac's soreness dying down just enough to do so. It was a serene afternoon, one well needed after last night's _fun_ interactions with Allison and Luke.

"Who's cooking tonight?" Scott asked as he drove them back, the windows down and _their_ high school prom song playing on Scott's iPod: Coldplay's "Paradise" (it was during this song that Isaac first kissed Scott—openly—at school).

"Lydia and Aiden," Isaac replied, one hand resting on Scott's thigh, the other resting on the rolled-down window.

"Hopefully she doesn't poison our plates," Scott teased.

"I don't think Stiles brought any wolfsbane with him," Isaac said, grinning back.

"Maybe not, but I did see some Comet under the sink. And knowing Lydia, she could come up with some concoction if she wanted to."

"Wonderful." The song changed and Isaac smirked. "You know, I've always wanted to fuck you during this song."

"This one?" Scott asked with a snort of surprise and disbelief; Florence and the Machine's "Girl With One Eye" had just come on.

"This one," Isaac grinned rather evilly. "Slow and hard." His hand on Scott's thigh moved up a little and grabbed onto the front of Scott's jeans.

"We talked about this," Scott reminded him. "Not while I'm driving." But Isaac only ignored him and undid the button before unzipping the front. "Isaaaac," Scott seethed, the blonde's hand palming him through his light grey boxer-briefs. "Besides, we're in _your_ car…the one you said you never wanted to—_hah_…" Scott stopped talking as Isaac's lips wrapped around him, wasting no time in getting as close to Scott's base as possible. Scott was desperate to feed a hand through Isaac's soft curls, but one was needed for the steering wheel, the other for the gear-shift—damn European cars. So Scott resigned to steering with his knee.

| MONO |

"You know they're one of Allison's favorite bands, right?" Scott said as he hopped out of the just-parked BMW, finding Danny and Stiles sitting under the gazebo.

"Still tasted just as good," Isaac said teasingly as he leaned in to kiss Scott against his car. Scott snorted as Isaac's tongue entered his mouth, tasting himself on his boyfriend's tongue.

"I wonder about you sometimes," Scott said, pulling away and grinning at him. Isaac only smiled back at him before they walked over and joined their two friends under the gazebo.

"You ready for the full moon tomorrow night?" Danny asked, smiling deviously up at the two joining them.

"I suppose," Scott answered, leaving his hands in Isaac's lap, who held onto his hand just as well. "Anything happen while we were gone?"

"Nothing note-worthy," Danny replied. "I mean, _they're_ still sticking to themselves mostly. Even Aiden has kinda' been ignoring them."

"Or the other way around," Isaac added.

"Where's Gage?" Scott asked Stiles.

"Lydia came up with a _brilliant_ idea of having a girl's afternoon." Scott and Isaac's eyebrows raised almost exactly the same time. "Exactly. So the four of them took Danny's car to travel around the lake. I think Gage mentioned they were gonna' stop in town, too."

"So where does that leave Luke?"

"Last I saw 'im he was inside."

"You're not gonna' talk to him, are you?" Isaac asked Scott; his alpha shook his head.

"Just curious," Scott answered in full.

"No fair!" they heard David's voice from the back yard. The gazebo-four turned to look back and saw Ethan and Aiden finishing fusing together. Cooper looked from the combined twins, to David, and then back again. He dropped the football in his hand and immediately forfeited, leaving David to try and score a makeshift goal by himself (the boys had set up two polarized nets in the back).

Isaac smirked and the other three laughed returning to their own conversation. "Do you think Luke will be alright tomorrow night…what with the moon and all?" Danny asked.

Scott shrugged nonchalantly. "Allison will take care of him. Besides, it's not like we're not all experienced with effects; even David is pretty comfortable with it now."

"I suppose," Danny asked, none of them noticing Stiles' slightly-faster beating heart: he had plans.

| MONO |

That evening Aiden reluctantly helped Lydia in the kitchen. Something had happened between them and they didn't seem to be as cohesive as they had been for the last couple days; it certainly didn't help when Aiden accidentally burned Lydia's only set of dinner rolls. But despite it all, Lydia's dinner came out 'perfect.' Of course it did. The girl could make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail from memory…of course she could cook and awesome meal. And it was awesome…everyone_ honestly_ mentioned as such.

After dinner, Lydia did her best to continue the 'girl's day,' despite Stiles noticing Gage's constant hidden, flash-scowls. Gage was pretty, beautiful if you asked Stiles. But she a plain woman, absconding from much of the cultural feminine stereotypes: makeup, gossip, magazines, etc. So being forced into a day with Lydia—the über-stereotype—and Allison and Allison—both of whom delved into such stereotypes often—was clearly too much for her.

But somehow she survived the night—even watching _The Vow_ (another one of Lydia's favorites). In fact, they all managed to survive the night without incident. Danny and Ethan had retired to their room _early_. Scott and Stiles played a card game that only they knew how to play, one they'd played since they were kids; Isaac happily sat at the table with them, silently trying to figure out the rules and just enjoying the table-teasing that went along with any of these games. Aiden, David, and Luke were outside drinking beers, the former having extended an olive branch to Allison's estranged boyfriend (whether Lydia had put him up to it or not was still up for silent debate). And Cooper, well no one really knew where he was or what he was doing, only that his heartbeat was in the vicinity and steady.

So in the morning, it was no surprise that, because of the peace from the previous day and the fact that it was now the day of the full moon, a heavy argument woke most everyone up. Scott and Stiles were the first to open their bedroom doors to inspect the source of the fight in the kitchen. Cooper and Luke were arguing incoherently…about who got the coffee machine first Scott and Stiles could only guess? The alpha moved to break it up when Stiles motioned that he would handle it—a neutral party. But Stiles had underestimated the tension and soon it took Scott and Isaac's additional help to keep Cooper from wolfing out on the human.

Scott's entire pack went to the lake alone after that, leaving Allison, Luke, Lydia, and Aiden at the house by themselves. Scott addressed all of his betas when they got there, stressing that the moon was not an excuse for fighting with Luke and especially with his hunter girlfriend. After dismissing them, Allison and David went off to talk, hopefully to resolve whatever they'd been fighting about (and later when they returned all seemed better). Scott and Ethan elected to remain on the beach and lie under the sun while everyone else made their way into the water.

"It's nice to see Danny happy again," Scott finally said after a while, speaking in a hushed voice.

"I'm trying," Ethan replied, turning his head to see Scott smiling at him. "We both are, actually. Aiden and I."

"I can tell. Just do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Next time you need to skip town, don't break his heart in the process." Scott continued to smile, trying to make as light of his favor as possible. Ethan nodded and turned back to facing the sky, his eyes closing. Scott did the same.

"Have you heard from Derek at all?" Ethan asked

"Cora called me in August," Scott replied. "Told me about what's been going on, how they've been doing. And I talked to Deaton about…two weeks ago?"

"How's he doing?" Ethan asked sincerely, never forgetting that the druid had saved his and Aiden's life several years ago.

"Well. Happy that he doesn't have to deal with Beacon Hills' chaos anymore," Scott said, smirking; Ethan laughed a little.

"Well we've got you, Stiles, and Allison to thank for that," Ethan teased, referring to the dark ritual they performed the night before Jennifer Blake's death.

"Low blow," Scott replied. "So I gotta' ask…any future plans for building a pack? Or packs?"

Ethan didn't answer immediately. "We've been talking about it. Probably talk about it some more this week. Or when we get home. Problem is we can't figure out what we wanna' do. Rule as two. Separate packs. Separate packs but rule as two. I dunno.' We'll figure it out."

"Just—"

"Play nice," Ethan finished. "I know, Danny's told me how you're running things. Mr. 'love and nonviolence.'"

"Heh, you could say that."

"He told me about your trip to New England a couple months ago. Your fight with another pack."

"Did he tell you all the details?" Scott asked, hoping that not all of them had been divulged.

"He just said you were helping out some old friends. Humans that Lydia knows."

Scott sighed internally. "Yeah, she introduced us. They're pretty cool guys."

Ethan paused, trying to think of something else to say. "How's the clinic?"

"Still running. I hope Deaton would be proud if he ever came to check on things."

"I'm sure he would be."

"Thanks." Scott scratched his bare chest for a second before continuing their conversation. "How's living in LA?"

"Can't complain. I mean, Danny's there and right now that's all that matters."

"Put a ring on it then," Scott teased and Ethan snorted.

"Most unconventional engagement ever."

"Right?"

| MONO |

"Scott…Scott…wake up…" Isaac's voice. And he was lightly shaking the back of Scott's shoulder, the latter of which was now on his stomach, despite having fallen asleep on his back.

"Nnnh?" Scott mumbled, slowly opening his eyes. His focus appeared on the towel where Ethan had been laying and found that he wasn't there. He arched his neck and upper back and looked up into Isaac's blue eyes.

"Hey beautiful," Isaac said, smiling as their eyes met.

"Sexy," Scott grinned at him.

"We're ready to go back. Danny and Stiles are just packing up."

"Mmk." Scott returned to his prior position, stretched his arms out by straightening them right under his shoulders, and propelled himself back onto his feet. Isaac held out his hand and Scott took it, rising to his feet. Isaac leaned over and lifted the towel and Scott's shirt, handing both to his boyfriend as they made their way to the cars, most everyone else piled into them.

When they got back to the house they found Aiden sitting outside alone, looking more than pissed; his face was red and a frown extended from his brow to lips. "What's wrong?" Ethan asked, walking up to his twin seated on the porch.

"I'll tell you in the car; we're still going to the store, right?" Aiden asked, referring to Danny and Ethan's night to cock.

"Yeah," Ethan replied, patting his twin's shoulder on the way into the house to put his stuff down in his room.

Meanwhile, Scott and Isaac made their way into their room, dropping their towels on the bed and heading into the bathroom. Scott turned the water and they stripped down, walking into the shower when the water became warm enough. Isaac flushed his chest with Scott's back, rubbing his hands tenderly down Scott's arms and kissing his neck. "I love you," he whispered into Scott's ear, making the alpha shudder…

| MONO |

Scott and Isaac finished cleaning the dishes after a sink-hose-versus-towel-whip war; by the end they were both rather drenched—but laughing.

"We're gonna' watch a movie now," Lydia began after popping her head into the kitchen to find Scott and Isaac laughing in each other's arms around each other's waists, "so if you don't mind…"

"Uhh, sure," Scott replied, his smile dropping a little. She popped back out and Isaac laughed a little, kissing Scott's nose. Scott smirked up at him and removed his shirt, dangling it teasingly behind him as he made to leave for their bedroom.

"Scott, no one wants to see that," Gage said as she exited her bedroom, Stiles right behind her. Scott laughed and entered his own, Isaac following; thankfully, they kept things tame after dinner and _just_ changed their shirts. They walked out of their room, Isaac slapping Scott's ass playfully when they saw that Allison had turned to go into the kitchen, saw them, and frowned. She looked sad rather angry and just went into the room silently. Scott shook his head and the couple found a seat on one of the two couches, Isaac taking the end while Scott sat next to Ethan—Danny on his far side.

"Where's Stiles?" Scott asked as Gage took a seat on the arm next to Isaac.

"In the room. He was looking through his suitcase for something," she replied.

Scott nodded and turned his attention to see the somewhat-beginning of a sci-fi movie. "Is this 'Star Wars?'" Scott asked Isaac as he leaned over to him; the blonde only brought his palm to his forehead.

"This is 'Independence Day,'" he answered.

"Oh." Scott looked back at the screen and noticed that, yes, in fact, the movie was taking place on Earth; not that he knew 'Star Wars' didn't take place on Earth. "I take it Lydia didn't pick this one out?"

Isaac shook his head. "No, this is Aiden's favorite movie. I suppose he and Finstock got along for a reason." Scott smirked, thinking back to the annual finals speech his former lacrosse coach used to give, piecing together that _this_ was the movie it was from.

"Do you guys always talk this much during movies?" Luke said from the other couch. Allison slapped his leg and glared at him from her rest on his shoulder.

Isaac opened his mouth to respond but Scott only brought his fingers to the blonde's lips and leaned over and began to make out with Isaac's neck.

Scott went to release Isaac's neck when he heard Stiles come out of his room. But he couldn't. He smelled something. Something intense. Something heavy. Something _intoxicating_.


	5. Chapter 5

**| CHAPTER FIVE |**

_Scott went to release Isaac's neck when he heard Stiles come out of his room. But he couldn't. He smelled something. Something intense. Something heavy. Something intoxicating_. So he sucked harder. And used his teeth. Nipping roughly at the paler skin.

But then he felt Ethan's foot pushing against his own and noted his body shifting on the cushion. He released Isaac's neck to look but Isaac forced him back, the blonde's fingers dancing into his dark hair. Isaac's other hand made its way to Scott's thigh, squeezing as it travelled up and down Scott's denim-clad muscles. Scott heard a moan from across the room, and then another, and then from Isaac. But his mind was too enraptured with the second-by-second present moment. With Isaac's skin and body. Which he moved his lips on. Planting firm and precise kisses from his neck all the way to his lips. Scott's hand over Isaac's moved to the beta's shirt-covered chest and began to caress his firm pecks underneath the cloth. Isaac gasped as Scott brushed a nipple and the alpha took the opportunity to add their tongues to the pleasure-mix.

Scott's hand, however, wasn't the only one moving onto Isaac's body. When he sensed another on top of Isaac's shoulder, he opened his eyes to see Gage's hand there; she was using Isaac for balance as Stiles devoured her uncovered breast with his lips and teeth and tongue. And then a jolt of pleasure rushed through his body as Isaac's hand rubbed down on his erection. But it was more than a jolt, or at least, it was a more intense one. He gasped and Isaac moved their tongue-dance into Scott's mouth, shifting the positions of their noses to the other side.

Scott breathed in hard and the intoxicating smell drugged him even more. He pushed his body into Isaac's as close as he could get, trying to get his crotch to meet Isaac's touch. But Ethan wouldn't let him as he fell into Scott's lap, Danny on top of him. That was enough though as Ethan's head moved delightfully against Scott's groin, the kiss between Scott's beta and the other alpha far more intense and rough than Scott's and Isaac's, the squirming provided enough friction. Scott brought a hand to Ethan's hair and moved it through it, causing Ethan to moan into Danny's mouth.

And then Stiles and Gage were gone, the fiery red-head pushing her boyfriend off of the couch and down onto the floor. Isaac released their lips and moved in a similar trail down to Scott's neck. He didn't stop there, though. He continued down to Scott's collar bone. Then to his shoulder, tugging on Scott's shirt for some slack to get his teeth around the flesh. He made a noise of hunger and frustration and roughly tore the article up and over Scott's head and arms. His lips and teeth returned and Scott moaned even harder as Isaac added that much more pressure to the flesh.

As Isaac moved to Scott's nipple, Ethan was roughly flipped over, his face directly in Scott's lap, his shirt finding its way somewhere to the floor. Scott opened his clamped eyes and looked down at the pair. Danny was right behind him, his hips and crotch against the twin's ass; Danny was hunched over a little, unbuckling the front of Ethan's jeans. Scott breathed hard, almost panting as he looked around the room. On the far side of the other couch Allison was in Luke's lap, almost dancing on him as their mouths exchanged every feeling they could give each other. Closer was Lydia, who was preoccupied with two boys: Aiden—between her legs, his face beneath her skirt—and David—his mouth connected with her's and his hand on one of her bare breasts; her hands were needy, too, one of them beneath David's jeans and the other feeding into Aiden's hair.

Scott's attention returned to those right before him as Ethan unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock. Ethan instantly went down on him and Scott gasped into a moan until Isaac captured his lips again. Isaac pressed down on Ethan's head, forcing him to go down even further as the beta stood. Scott whimpered at the loss of his boyfriend's body against his own, only to watch the blonde strip himself of all his clothing. He smirked down at Scott, his own erection throbbing and twitching, eager to be touched by his alpha. He stepped right up against the couch between Scott's legs and the brunette leaned forward enough to wrap his lips around Isaac.

Ethan jerked back a little, his lips popping off of Scott's dick for a brief second as Danny yanked at the twin's jeans and briefs. The twin moaned, his lips vibrating around Scott's dick as Danny brought his tongue to Ethan's puckering hole. Ethan's cock strained against his briefs, the tip caught underneath the article wrapped tight and bunched around his upper thighs. Scott reacted to the vibrations by jerking up past Ethan's tight lips and further into his welcoming mouth, moaning as well and creating a chain that ended with Isaac moaning.

"Ahhh…" Scott heard familiarly from across the room and peeked to see Luke thrusting up into Allison, the girl divulged of all clothes. His jeans were bunched around his ankles and Scott knew they weren't wasting any time. So Scott let go of Isaac's dick and looked up into his beta's eyes hungrily, his face a little red. Isaac smirked and leaned down to kiss Scott, only for Scott to gasp into the kiss as Ethan took all of him to the base, groaning around him as Danny entered him.

Isaac released their lips and leaned down further, planting a kiss on Scott's other shoulder while lifting Ethan off of Scott to sneak the brunette out from under him. The beta pulled Scott flush against him, stealing another prolonged-tongue-included-passionate kiss before they both slipped back onto the couch, Scott having slipped out of the last of his clothes. Scott faced the others while Isaac climbed into the pocket behind him, dick to ass, chest to back. Ethan, as he rocked back and forth with Danny's thrusts, took Scott back into his mouth, causing Scott to moan into the kiss he was twisting his neck to continue.

"Suck," Isaac ordered as he slipped three sweaty fingers into Scott's hungry mouth. Scott covered them as much as he could, his tongue swirling all around and between them as Isaac grinded his dick between Scott's cheeks, the blonde's other arm wrapped around Scott's muscular torso. When Scott finally released Isaac's fingers, the beta pushed Scott down so his chest and left cheek were flush along Ethan's backside and ass. Scott took in a deep inhale and more of that smell, mixed with the sex between Ethan and Danny invaded his nostrils, making his hole even more needy as Isaac pushed one, two, then all three fingers in.

"Shit…" Scott gasped and Isaac began to push them in and out only for a moment. When Gage dropped onto the coffee table right next to the guys, and Stiles clambered on top and slipped into her, her legs wrapping around his waist as he began to piston into her, _that's_ when Isaac removed his fingers replaced them with his somehow-slickened dick. Scott's eyes bulged and groan escaped his throat, caught between too many sources of pleasure. The intense smells right under his nostrils. The sweaty back grinding up against his chest. Danny's hand feeding through his hair. His cock moving deep into Ethan's mouth and throat. And Isaac, fucking him senseless, wasting no time in picking a speed somewhere between Ethan and Danny's and Stiles and Gage's.

Scott heard someone say "table" but couldn't identify it and didn't care to. His body's senses were going white-numb, even his vision, all sensation leaving but for one: pleasure. He could feel it coursing through every inch of him, throbbing and pulsing and circulating. "Ngh…god…fuck…Is-…Isaac…" Scott mewled. He reached out to touch a very naked Danny's abdomen and delighted when Danny guided his hand up to his mouth to suck on his fingers. Scott couldn't decide how to react, whether it be to thrust back into Isaac or forward into Ethan, so Isaac chose for him as he slammed hard into his prostate. "Christ! There…please…" he begged, arching his neck up a little. Isaac answered kindly and redirected all angle to that spot, his hands digging into Scott's firm ass.

Scott's vision fuzzed for a moment when he heard "dead" and something else he couldn't make out escape Gage's lips. He watched as she flipped them over so Stiles was on the bottom, his back flush with the table as she fucked herself onto his dick. "Oh fuck yeah!" Stiles cried out, his arms wrapping around her upper back, his legs wrapping around her waist. She leaned down and covered his lips with her own, her hair hiding Stiles' head beneath her locks.

Suddenly, Scott was yanked up and between Isaac's teeth dug into his neck once again. Scott moaned out, his eyes only barely open. Beyond Danny he saw Luke pounding Allison into the couch, light gasps and whimpers escaping her throat as she clung to his neck, her ankles scraping against the back of his calves. Aiden was standing between the other coffee table and the couch, fucking Lydia doggy-style as she sucked on David's cock; surprisingly, however, Aiden and David's eyes were both closed as they engaged in the most ravenous kiss. Scott smirked lightly before Isaac finally hit that spot in him again after being pulled up.

"Move back," Isaac ordered Danny; Danny smirked and nodded. Suddenly, Ethan was pulled back hastily and Scott was pushed back down, both face to face as the betas fucked into the alphas on their knees and forearms. Scott leaned in first, capturing Ethan's lips, doing his damnedest to keep their lips connected as Isaac and Danny relentlessly pounded into them. He tasted himself on Ethan's tongue as their tongues slid back and forth, changing whose mouth they'd play in.

"So good," Stiles moaned next to them, Gage still on top, Stiles' knees now against his chest and his knees resting on Gage's shoulders, his body folded in half as she nipped and sucked on his neck.

"Ahh…ahh…oh fuck, Luke!" Allison moaned, likely signaling their mutual orgasm.

Ethan was next, but he could only moan against Scott's lips as he burst onto the coach as Danny pounded his knot of nerves. Aiden was right behind, coming deep into Lydia, his own moan stifled against David's lips. Danny couldn't resist the clenching around his cock and came, too, Ethan's name delightfully and punctuatedly on his lips. Lydia released David's cock in time for his own eruption, bursting onto the table top beneath her. She moaned soon after, Aiden not having given up fucking into her.

"Shit…Scott…" Isaac leaned over his alpha, bringing his sweaty chest to Scott's equally slick back and humped into him. He clamped down hard on Scott's shoulder and that did it for the brunette. Scott moaned down at the couch, his head resting against Ethan's shoulder and head as his cock shot spurt after spurt, some spilling over Isaac's sheathing and jerking hand.

"Nngh…Stiles…" Gage moaned and Stiles soon joined her, pressing his lips tight against her's as he came. She finally stopped thrusting down on him and Stiles let his legs fall next to her thighs, his own legs bent at the knees so his sock-clad feet rested next to her knees.

"God…Scott…so good…" And Isaac succumbed, too, his own cum filling Scott's still-hungry hole. Isaac finally stopped humping into Scott once he rode all of his high for what it was worth. He kissed Scott's spine before resting his sweat-clad cheek against Scott's back, not pulling out. Danny pulled Ethan up and they shifted so Danny was sitting flush against the arm, one of Ethan's thighs strewn over Danny's lap. With the lack of extra support, Scott slowly let himself collapse onto the couch, his face and uppermost torso in Ethan's lap, Isaac still inside him and strewn over the length of Scott's body. Scott playfully kissed Ethan's still-hard dick, turned, and smiled, letting sleep quickly come over him.

| MONO |

Stiles awoke rather slowly, grumbling tiredly as he scratched lightly at the side of his thigh. He opened his eyes finally and saw five faces peering down over him: Scott, Isaac, Gage, Lydia, and Allison, each of them clothed. He tried to push himself up to back away but found that he was bound tightly in saran wrap and two bungee cords.

"Uhhhh…" Stiles let out.

"So Gage has been filling us in," Scott began, "on your little drug. Isaac, what did she call it again?"

"I believe she called it blue veined amaryllis, Scott," Isaac answered, continuing the sarcastic conversation.

"And Lydia," Scott continued, "what did _Deaton_ say about it on the phone?" Stiles gulped at the reference to his former mentor _and_ the prior conversation about the plant several months ago.

"I believe he said it can cause extreme MDMA-like effects, Scott," she answered just like Isaac.

"Care to explain yourself..._emissary_?" Scott said, peering down closer to his best friend's face.

"I, uh, I uhh…yeah I uh…shit," Stiles stuttered, completely at a loss even though he had a 'justified reason for doing what he did.'"

Scott's devious eyebrow only lifted, a smirk tugging at the corner of the right side of his lip. "Well?"

"You see…everyone's been fighting…and, uh, I thought that maybe this could help release some of that…tension."

"Did you, now?" Scott said, amused. "Well you see, while that was fun and all, the five of us, thanks to Gage, have agreed on an appropriate punishment." Stiles gulped, looking from Scott to Gage, his expression pleading for mercy. "Gage, would you like to do the honors?"

"Oh would I?" she said sarcastically. "First off, Scott here is confiscating your vaporizer indefinitely—apparently he has bad memories with them—as well as the rest of your happy-fun-drug. Second, Lydia here has produced a…happy pill?...for you. It should keep you high for at least a good three hours. The kicker is you get to spend the night alone, strapped to the bed so you can't move. I'll be sleeping with David's sister tonight, who, by the way, also felt some of the effects of your little stunt. I hope Scott and Isaac are alert tonight, because she or Cooper might come down to kill you for stealing their first time from them." Again, Stiles gulped. "And if you do have to pee in the middle of the night, we've provided a nice tarp for you over the bed. Sleep well honey." She kissed Stiles' forehead and all but Lydia left his and Gage's bedroom—he noticed.

"Oh, Stiles," Lydia shamed, revealing a make-shift pill from the nightstand next to Stiles. "Just be good and swallow; take it like a man, Stiliniski." She dropped the ice-cold pill into his mouth and, despite his will, swallowed it by accident. "Good night, Stiles," Lydia said, smirking as she closed the door behind her.

Stiles sighed to himself, looking out the window to see the full lunar light blazing into the room. "Well damn," Stiles muttered to himself, cursing himself for putting himself into this situation. He looked down and noticed everything that was described. The tarp. The bungee-contraption connecting the two around his torso and ankles connected to more connecting to the four corners of the bed. And of course the thick plastic wrap, covering all but his head, neck, and groin, his cock free—an extra torture for when it would get hard again and just stare up at Stiles. "Great."

| MONO |

Thursday morning, close to noon, Gage finally came in to check on Stiles. His head was fallen back and drool was seeping out of one side of his mouth. "Stiles," Gage said directly into his ear, and Stiles instantly snapped awake. "Morning."

"Uh, hi, babe," Stiles said innocently; he hadn't moved an inch.

"How'd you survive?" she asked, beginning to undo the bed-corner cords.

"After the effects wore off it wasn't horrible. Got worse when I had to pee but I guess I fell asleep so it wasn't so bad."

"Yeah, you didn't go in your sleep; lucky bastard."

Stiles snorted. "But I get it, punishment served. And well deserved I might add. I'm not gay in any way, but listening to Scott and Isaac fuck for four hours was killing me; I'm still hard."

"Do I need to worry?" Gage asked, amused as she undid the two cords around Stiles' body.

"No, but I needa' get off so bad."

"Here's the deal, though," Gage said warningly. "You have two choices: save yourself all day and I'll reward you tonight. Do anything beforehand—and I'll know," she said, giving him a look, "—and you won't get to fuck me for a month. And I'll steal your porn."

Stiles frowned. "What about you…you won't survive a month," he challenged as she began to cut open the wrap with a claw.

"I have a vibrator, Stiles," she said blatantly and confidently. "I'll be just fine."

Stiles' jaw dropped open. Once he was free he ran to the bathroom to pee, sitting down because he'd be a _while_. Gage walked in and leaned against the door frame, eyebrow raised, waiting for an answer. "Fine…you win…I'll be good and save myself."

"Good," she said smirking and turning to leave him to his business.

"Gage?" he called, and she popped her head in. "Could you try and convince Scott to give my vaporizer back; it was pretty expensive and it's the only one I have?"

She paused and smirked. "I'll try, but it might cost you a little extra."

Stiles sighed. "Like what?"

"You might have to wait to get off 'til tomorrow morning."

| MONO |

Stiles kept squirming in the beach chair next to Scott. The alpha smirked and looked over at Stiles. "Problem?"

"I hate you all," Stiles replied, doing his best to wait until morning to get off. Scott laughed and faced forward, watching Isaac being happy. That included everything about the moment. Isaac was in the water, horsing around with Danny, David, the twins, and Luke. But it wasn't just about the fun they were having. Scott could sense everything about Isaac even from the shore. Bliss was radiating from the beta like a never-ending shockwave. His smile was genuine. His care seemed truly nonexistent. He was just totally immersed in the moment. And every now and then he'd peek a look at the shoreline. At Scott. And his smile would change. Not go away, just change. One from having a good time, to love. And every time Scott would return it, careful not to miss any of them.

"I'll give you this, Stiles," Scott said, not taking his eyes off of Isaac, "your stunt did smooth things out. Thank you."

"Any time," Stiles retorted.

"No, never again," Scott said and they both laughed, the laugh forcing Stiles to squirm even more as any movement caused friction and even the littlest of friction sent shockwaves of pleasure through Stiles' body.

"I hate this," Stiles muttered.

"Just remember that the next time you tamper with vacation."

Stiles groaned but knew Scott was right.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So now you all know the reason behind the title. I hope you guys enjoyed this, 'cuz that was all she (I) wrote. This, like many of these, was fun to write, especially because this was a more relaxed and less serious situation; I could play with it more...and I did ^,^


End file.
